Uzi Union
The Uzi Union is a Newgrounds flash crew and an apparent parody of the now-defunct Glock Group. They have a fair number of movies submitted, and have survived much longer than most groups, but do not have their own collection page yet. Many of their movies appear to have been created to anger , offend and annoy other groups, particularly the Clock Crew and Lock Legion, but also new crews such as the Kitty Krew. As of 2010, a few UU movies are still submitted on the official UU account. The Blocked Band- Roots of UU? A short-lived spinoff said to be the roots of the Uzi Union, the Blocked Band was a play on the Block Band started by several former members of said group. While only one official submission remains on NG (as many others were blammed), they still brewed up much controversy with small anti-Wade topics on the BBS and OrangeBeef would submit a few flashes. While it is now defunct, many former BdB members joined up with the Uzi Union and they are officially united by a submission from Pillow Uzi, who was a BdB member. Blocked Band Time Trial It should be noted that the Blocked Band is NOT in any way affiliated with the Black Band, another Block Band parody group created by Star Syndicate members. Anti-Rasta Day The Uzi Unions breakthrough came at 10/02/2006, also known as Anti-Rasta Day. Most of the Uzi's submitted anti-RastaClock propaganda. RastaClock was picked by PineappleUzi, as he had known RastaClock for a while and knew he would stir up the Clock Crew, which would give them more attention. More anti-days were planned but due to a lack of enthusiasm they never got around to submitting anything. Instead, they now focus more on individual submissions. Notable members and accounts *Hello-Kitty/CrashBandicoon/RaspberryUzi(Deleted for unknown reasons.) *FloorJack/PineappleUzi *TurdUzi *AntiNiggerUzi (Also known as AntiNigglerUzi, was deleted due to his inappropriate username) *PillowUzi *MushroomUzi *CommunistUzi After the deletion of TheUziUnion, FloorJack/PineappleUzi quickly made a new account to replace the old one; UziUnion Other members *gldnuzi.newgrounds.com GoldenUzi] *orangebeef.newgrounds.com Orangebeef] *robotuzi.newgrounds.com RobotUzi] *pearuzi.newgrounds.com PearUzi] *fleek.newgrounds.com FLEEK] *carrotuzi.newgrounds.com CarrotUzi (Orangebeef's other account used for submitting UU movies.)] k0rkz is a fat loser faggot, kill yourself my man Notable Flashes *UU & BdB unite *UU - Happy bday Sasuke9XN *UU - The CC are jews (Won Turd of the Week 10/04/2006) *UU - Pear on LSD #1 *UU - bixxd fuckn azz (Made famous by TurdUzi, as he used this as a catchphrase after PineappleUzi submitted it) *UU: Rasta Blows :3 *UU - 100 (Got Front Page) Uzi Union Lore The Uzi are said to live in Uzitopia, Israel,as shown on their intro. Israel is the home to the company which makes the Uzi guns. Controversy and other Crews There has been a lot of controversy around the group, especially due to "racist" tendencies, mostly as a result of the presence of "AntiNiggerUzi" in multiple movies. The group has several enemies and rivals, mainly the Reversed Republic, Kitty Krew and N00b Nation. It should be noted that most of these "rival" crews share several members. A movie was made about this controversy, Uzi Union PSA by RaspberryUzi. This movie was later deleted along with RaspberryUzi's account, and is assumed to be lost. They have also attacked other groups, such as the Sun Mafia and the Pie Posse. Usually these groups approach the Uzi Union in some way, either through movies or by posting on the UU forums, and get attacked as a result. Banning of intros The Uzi Union, along with the Big Penis Brigade were also responsible for the banning of "long and fancy intros followed by crap". While this was mainly credited to the Big Penis Brigade, the Uzi Union did play a role with their 'Crawling' intro, which was almost a minute long. The intro heavily employed fancy gradients and filters, and was usually followed by extremely poor, single-frame loops. After the ban, they made the more popular 'Uzitopia' intro, which was shorter and less likely to lag out low-end computers. Deletion of Hello-Kitty and the official UU account For unknown reasons, Wade decided to delete Hello-Kitty/RaspberryUzi's account, along with the official UU account, for the sake of being his alternative account. Still no word from Wade about this deletion. According to MilitaryMarvin, a former Uzi Union member, RaspberryUzi was deleted after taking part in a massflagging operation against the Kitty Krew, after the KK had arranged the flaggings of several movies on "Martin Luther King Jr." day. RaspberryUzi and at least three other people had used more than one account to flag movies (Which, according to themselves, broke the rules anyway), and as such they were all deleted. Legacy Finlander creator of the Nazi Slayer series, also a former Uzi Union member claims his series was inspired the Uzi Union. UU vs. KK It didn't take long for the Uzis to attack the Kitty Krew with abusive flash and by flooding their guest forums. This 'war' was started by RaspberryUzi, when he submitted an anti-KK flash to the portal. Before this, the SS members were against the new group, but now they started to see the potential of the crew. Since then, the KK and the UU attacked each other periodically, usually attacking each others' unoriginality. Certain members of each Crew were deleted in the process of this "war". The last of it was seen mid 2009 when RaspberryUzi submitted a video of cats representing the Kitty Krew logo being killed which didn't take long for Wade Fulp to recognize it as spam and delete it. The UU was presumed dead when the forum admins were stripped of rank and most of the site was shut down. Newgrounds Links External links *Official forums (currently deactivated due to the UU disbanding) *New Uzi Union account *Old forums, destroyed by PineappleUzi for unknown reasons, later recovered by RobotUzi. However, it is currently not in use. *Wikipedia Uzi Category: Crews Category:Flash Crew